


Art: Dance date

by LiquidLightz



Series: LL Artworks for CapBigBang 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Drawing, Fanart, Grinding, Illustrations, M/M, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: This scene is one of my art contributions for the 2019 Captain America Big Bang.It depicts a hot date 🎶 between shy innocent Captain America and handsome war-vet mechanic Bucky Barnes, in chapter 6 of this romantic tale of Steve Roger´s existential crisis in the modern era; featuring emotional growth, sexual awakening, and reconciling his personal life with his public persona.  Cue healthy amounts of self-doubt, awkward flirting, and fun dates 😉
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: LL Artworks for CapBigBang 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538605
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang





	Art: Dance date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rare Is This Love (Keep It Covered)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389527) by [histoires_eternelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/histoires_eternelles/pseuds/histoires_eternelles), [musette22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22). 

> This was my first Big Bang experience and it was a pleasure to get to work on such very different stories with talented writers and artists who were friendly and supportive throughout 😊
> 
> My co-artist on this fic was [histoires_eternelles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390472), doing a sweet motorbike date scene. 😎 
> 
> This fic was a nice opportunity to draw a sweet non-winter-soldier Bucky in less painful and more fun scenarios 😜 and this scene was very enjoyable to create for how care free and colourful I got to be with it 🎨 🤡

Excerpt: 

"It’s easy to forget about the dozens of people around them when they’re this close together, caught in their own little bubble, and Steve wants nothing more than to wrap Bucky up in his arms and hold him as close as possible, maybe push him against the wall and grind up against him until they both come in their pants like the teenagers they no longer are. Bucky smells so good, feels so good against him, and even though alcohol doesn’t do anything for him, Steve feels drunk on his closeness."

"Bucky spins around in his arms and presses his back up against Steve’s chest, taking one of Steve’s arms and pulling it around his own waist. Steve can’t help it, he buries his face in Bucky’s hair and breathes in deeply, pulling him a little closer and focusing on keeping their movements in sync. He splays his hand over Bucky’s stomach, feeling the hard planes of his abs through the thin, tight fabric of his dark shirt, slightly damn under his palm. Then, Bucky gives a little twist of his hips and ruts back against Steve, and oh god..." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on  
[Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182115046@N05/) !

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Toy (Stayin' Alive)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484844) by [wolfiefics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics)


End file.
